The present invention relates to a mount for use with a desk or work station.
The proliferation of inexpensive flat screen displays has helped popularize large size monitors and multiple monitors used on work desks. Furthermore, recent advances multi-touch computers, such as Microsoft Surface, can take advantage of large size monitors and provide a more intuitive user interface.
Unfortunately, a large monitor can reduce the amount of usable desk surface. Wall mounts, configured to secure displays to walls, can free desk space. However, such wall mounts require a wall in close proximity to the desk. A wall mounted display may be located too far from the user.
Some wall mounts and desk mounts are configured to articulate and allow for better positioning of the display with respect to the user. However, articulating mounts often have weight limits that present large size monitors from being used. Furthermore, articulating mounts can move when used with a touch screen display.